Hulk (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Bruce Banner= |-|Pre-Sakaar training= |-|On Sakaar (Gladiator Hulk)= |-|Post-Sakaar training= |-|Hulkbuster 2.0= |-|Endgame= Summary The Hulk is the alter-ego of Robert Bruce Banner, a renowned scientist in the fields of Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics, and Gamma Radiation. He is one of the scientists who tried to recreate the Super Soldier Serum which originated Captain America in World War II, but when an exposure to high levels of Gamma Radiation instead of Vita Radiation went awry, the mild-mannered scientist found himself plagued with a peculiar condition; when angered or provoked, he would transform into the rage-fueled and nearly mindless green-skinned monster known as the Hulk. Fearful of the damage that Hulk could inflict as well as fleeing from the United States government, Banner attempted to commit suicide; when the attempt failed, he chose to live a discreet life in South America while also communicating with Samuel Sterns to cure himself. However, when General Ross had sent a team led by Emil Blonsky to apprehend Banner, he was then forced to return to New York City where he recruited the help of Betty Ross and Sterns to cure him of his affliction. Banner was apprehended by the Armed Forces shortly after, but Blonsky, who had received a variant of the Super Soldier Serum, was administered Banner's gamma-irradiated blood, transforming him into the Abomination and forcing Ross to allow Banner to turn into Hulk and battle him before then allowing Hulk to escape. Banner fled the United States and dedicated his time to aiding the sick and poor. When a mounting threat called for Banner's specialized scientific expertise, S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited him, knowing full well that the incredible strength of Banner's alter-ego, Hulk, would be an additional asset to the Avengers. Banner was tasked with tracking down the Tesseract, working alongside Tony Stark to achieve this. Despite almost causing a disaster when he was forcibly transformed into Hulk by Loki, Banner joined the Avengers during the Battle of New York and assisted them in defeating Loki and his Chitauri army. Once the Avengers split up in the wake of the battle, Banner had become good friends with Stark and relocated to the Avengers Tower, free to live his life without apprehension. In the wake of the HYDRA Uprising, the Avengers regrouped once more to battle the ever-growing threat of HYDRA, successfully capturing Wolfgang von Strucker and retaking the Scepter. In order to make sure that Earth could always be safe without constantly needing the Avengers to protect it, Banner assisted Stark with creating Ultron, an artificial intelligence. Ultron, programmed to protect Earth at all costs, deemed humanity and the Avengers as its greatest threat and focused on annihilating them. Banner was then enlisted by Stark to help create the Vision, and was later coaxed by Black Widow to transform into the Hulk and help defeat Ultron. Following Ultron's defeat, Hulk commandeering a Quinjet and left Earth, flying into space and coming across a wormhole that caused the Quinjet to crash on the planet Sakaar, where the stressful environment prevented him from regressing back into Banner, causing him to remain in his Hulk form for two years. On Sakaar, he became a gladiator for the Grandmaster and was soon revered as a beloved champion, choosing to turn his back on Earth and enjoy the life of an admired warrior. However, when Thor arrived on the planet, Hulk fought against his old friend in the arena. In the wake of their fight, Thor informed Hulk that Asgard was under threat due to Hela's return. Hulk aided the Asgardians in their fight, defeating Fenris and allowing the Asgardians to board the Statesman vessel, and as Ragnarök was unleashed, joined them on their voyage to Earth. On their way back to Earth, the Statesman was attacked by the Black Order, who killed half of the Asgardians. Hulk challenged their leader, Thanos, who soundly defeated him. He was then teleported to the New York Sanctum by Heimdall, where Banner warned Doctor Strange, Iron Man and later Captain America of Thanos' arrival. Finding himself no longer able to transform into Hulk, Banner operated a Hulkbuster armor to aid the Avengers in the Battle of Wakanda. Although Banner and his allies managed to kill off Thanos' forces, Thanos personally arrived in Wakanda to retrieve the Mind Stone. He effortlessly subdued Banner and most of the other heroes, and completed the Infinity Gauntlet, wiping out half of the universe's population, with Banner being one of the survivors. Shortly after the Decimation, Banner merged himself and Hulk into one being, which resulted in his body permanently transforming into a Hulk form while he retained control over it, becoming a popular celebrity of Earth. In 2023, he rejoined the Avengers to aid them in harnessing the power of the Pym Particles in order to use the Quantum Realm to travel through time. Traveling back to the Battle of New York in 2012, Banner successfully gained the Time Stone from the Ancient One. Having amassed all six Infinity Stones, Banner wielded the new gauntlet and snapped his fingers, resurrecting all the lives claimed by the Decimation and injuring himself in the process. In the aftermath of the Battle of Earth, which resulted in Iron Man's death, Banner aided Captain America to travel back in time. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | High 6-B | 7-A | High 6-B Name: Robert Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk. Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 54 in Endgame, possibly much higher factoring in the time dilation of Sakaar Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Genius level intellect and Martial Arts (Learned Aikido) as Banner. Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Vehicular Mastery (Can drive a Quinjet), Disease Immunity (Samuel stated that his DNA could make humanity immune to disease, which has been displayed as it mutates the person if his DNA is in their blood stream), Toxic Immunity (Was unaffected by nerve gas), Gamma Radiation Absorption (As Professor Hulk, absorbed enough gamma radiation to "light up a continent", according to Tony Stark), Transformation, Rage Power | Same as before, plus Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Repulsor Beams | Same as before, plus Genius level intellect as Professor Hulk and Resurrection with the Infinity Gauntlet (Reverse the Decimation by Thanos) Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Can give Thor a nosebleed. Slightly damaged Ultron's vibranium body) | Large Country level (Almost comparable to Awakened Thor. Also staggered Surtur with a punch, though it was only a minor inconvenience. Staggered Thanos with his hits, but was easily defeated when the Titan started fighting seriously) | Mountain level+ (Fought Cull Obsidian. Should be comparable, if not superior, to the original Hulkbuster armour) | Large Country level (Claimed to be stronger than anyone in the Avengers HQ, including Thor, and successfully reversed the Decimation by Thanos, albeit with an injured arm) Speed: Subsonic travel speed (Travelled from Brazil to Mexico in 10 hours). High Hypersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Is capable of causing a sonic boom by clapping his hands together) | At least Subsonic travel speed. Supersonic jumping speed (Leapt from the Rainbow Bridge to Surtur's head in seconds). At least High Hypersonic (Can keep up with Thor and Fenris) | High Hypersonic | Unknown, likely High Hypersonic (Should not be slower than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown, but at least Class M as the Hulk (Pushed back a Leviathan with one punch.) | Class T (Stronger than before. Almost comparable to Awakened Thor) | Likely Class T | Likely Class T (Should not be weaker than before. Supported a portion of the collapsed Avengers HQ with an injured arm) Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ ''' (Dented the vibranium wall at Retreat) | '''Large Country Class (Can consistently trade attacks with Fenris who can harm him) | Mountain Class+ | Large Country Class Durability: Mountain level+ (Endured strikes from Thor's Mjolnir) | Large Country level (Remained conscious after multiple attacks from Awakened Thor, including being struck with full force by Thor's lightning. Survived being swatted away by Surtur on the Bifrost Bridge so hard that the bridge slightly cracked) | Mountain level+ | Large Country level Stamina: Average as Banner. Very high as the Hulk. Range: Extended melee range with his huge arms, several dozens of meters with Thunderclap. Standard Equipment: None notable. Iron Gauntlet as Professor Hulk Intelligence: Genius as Banner (Has 7 PHDs). Simple minded as Hulk. Genius as Professor Hulk (Co-created the Quantum Time Machine and Quantum Time Travel Suits) Weaknesses: As Banner, he can be killed just as easily as any normal human, as long as he isn't given sufficient time to transform into the Hulk. Needs a heartbeat of 200 BPM to transform (formerly). His cells can be drained of their radiation, reverting him back to Bruce Banner, though this is only temporary. The snap permanently damaged his right arm, and it has to be amputated. Key: Until Age of Ultron | Post-Sakaar | Hulkbuster 2.0 | Professor Hulk Gallery File:Hulk VS Thor HD File:Avengers Age Of Ultron '' HulkBuster Protocol -(Iron Man) HulkBuster vs. Hulk'' 1080p Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Tsunade (Naruto (The Universe)) Tsunade's profile (Both at 7-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Scientists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6